Firestar's misfits: The death of Squirrelflight
by Confound
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory. I detest Squirrelflight, and leafpool. As a mater of fact I detest most of the characters after the first series, this just shows how deep my hatred of Squirrelflight runs.  -One shot-


Reedfoot's steps fell silent, and his ears perked to the sound of pebbles being displaced down the side of the river. His eyes narrowed as the scent of Thunderclan drenched his senses. What did Thunderclan want now? Hadn't they used their number of free visitations up? Or were those mangy forest cats expecting their visits to be everlasting, and allowed whenever they chose. Annoyance pricked at Reedfoot the entire time he ran back to the river, where he had just left new scent.

His annoyance turned to rage when he saw the fire coloured pelt on the opposite river bank. He breathed in deeply, gathering what he could. This cat, _she-cat_ to be exact was of Firestar's kin. Wonderful. One of his notorious misfits.

'Stay where you are!' He ordered as he made his way down the river bank. The water here ran low, as it always did in this area. Today the water was especially shallow due to the heat of Greenleaf, and Reedfoot could all but wade through the water. On the other side the she-cat was pacing with annoyance.

'This would have fared better if you had allowed me to come to you.' She hissed angrily. Reedfoot narrowed his eyes.

'Oh is that so? Well I think otherwise. It would have been a waste for you to tire your frail body swimming across the river, just so I can send you back.' He said icily as he stepped from the cool river. The two cats watched each other for a moment, the she-cat's fur bristling.

'Well then, what's your purpose here?' Reedfoot asked calmly. The Thunderclan cat gave an indignant snort.

'First I think it would do you well to tell me your name.' Her whiskers twitched with distaste.

'And your rank.'

'You're mistaken.' He said abruptly and moved towards the she-cat.

'You are in _Riverclan_ territory, not Thunderclan's. You will answer my questions _before_ I answer any of yours.' His tone had a warning tinge to it; Reedfoot was not one to put up with Thunderclan nonsense. That is the reason Leopardstar usually kept him posted here.

'How ungrateful of you.' She hissed and shook her pelt.

'My name is Squirrelflight; I come from Thunderclan seeking council with Mothwing.'

'Why do you seek council with our medicine cat, have you not one of your own?' He questioned.

'You wretch! How dare you deny me access! After all my clan has done for you-'

'Once more you are mistaken.' He cut off the she-cat. Rage pulsed through his veins and he had to use all his will to stop his pelt from bristling. Did this pathetic cat really think she was so high and mighty? Perhaps if it was Firestar seeking council, he would be allowed to pass. Leaders sometimes do that, request visitation with other leaders if their clan is suffering a hardship.

'Your _clan_ has done much for Riverclan, yes.' He agreed with an edge in his mew.

'However, we have paid off that debt. You, yourself have not done anything for this clan. So perhaps you should think out your reasoning better before you come barging into my clan's territory. You've been denied; therefore you have no reason to be here.' Reedfoot's whiskers twitched in amusement, as he added.

'You're dismissed.'

Immediately a snarl erupted from the she-cat, and she charged at Reedfoot. His claws slid out as he sidestepped from the she-cats attack, and smoothly turned to rake his claws down her side as she passed. A howl of rage came from her and she turned on him, pelt bristling and tail lashing.

'You wretch!' She yowled and jumped at him. Reedfoot sighed at how dull this fight would be. He moved forward so the she-cat's jump was over shot and cut down her soft underbelly as she flew over him. With another fit of rage she charged at him again.

'I see Thunderclan hasn't done much fighting with their claws.' He commented dryly as he rushed into the she-cats side, throwing her off balanced. When she fell onto her side, he quickly pinned her to the ground. The ginger she-cat thrashed wildly underneath him and he sighed once more.

'Stop this. You'll only bring yourself harm.' His words were uncaring, but told the truth. Already from his few meagre attacks the she-cat was drenched in blood and her breathing was raspy.

'Never! I have to have council with Mothwing!' She yowled and pushed herself forward. Now Reedfoot was caught off guard, and pushed off of the she-cat, and stood blocking her way to the river.

'For what purpose.'

'My sister! We have to talk about my sister, Leafpool.'

'Wait until the next clan meeting.' The solution to this problem was quite simple, to any self-respecting and undiluted cat.

'No!' She snarled and came at Reedfoot once more, with greater speed then before. In no time at all, the she-cat now had him on his back and her claws at his throat.

'Take me to Mothwing!'

'No!' He snarled and kicked up at her with his hind legs. The force threw the she-cat behind him, towards the river. Instead of hearing a splash, followed by a helpless mew, there was a yowl of anger and a sickening crunch. Reedfoot got to his paws quickly to see what had happened, and stood in shock. Squirrelflight lay against a rock, soaked in blood and unmoving. Fresh blood trickled from her maw and the back of her head was slick with crimson and other body fluids where she had smashed her skull against the rock. For a moment, Reedfoot stood stunned. What had he done? No. He knew very well what he had done. He had killed Squirrelflight.


End file.
